


Rainy Side of the Street

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [15]
Category: Metallica
Genre: AU, M/M, Rain, Sequel to a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: James and Kirk are at it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a rainy street. 
> 
> Sequel to [It's Raining Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1728407) which is, itself, a sequel to [Rain](http://castlesinthesky.50megs.com/stories/metallica/sa/rain.html).

Kirk laughs as James pulls him out into the rainy street that passes in front of their house. “What is it with you and being so horny when it’s raining?” Kirk asks, tilting his head as James pulls him close. 

“I don’t know. I just love having you when it’s raining. We’ve had a lot of special moments in the rain.”

“Yeah, and I’m almost fifty-five now and you’re not that much younger, buddy.” Kirk pushes at James’ chest, laughing when James only pulls him closer. 

“One year younger and you know it, but c’mon, Quirk. You’re only as old as you feel.” 

“And standing in the freezing cold rain means I feel fucking old.” Kirk laughs as James ducks his head and nuzzles Kirk’s neck. “James,” he moans, biting his lip. “We are too fucking old to be fucking in the rain.” 

“Never.” James lifts Kirk up and Kirk wraps his legs around James’ waist. James grins up at him. “I will never be too old to fuck you in the rain.” 

Kirk raises an eyebrow and sighs, leaning in and kissing James. “Yeah, well... Maybe I’m too old to be fucked in the rain.” 

“Really?” James raises his eyebrow and smirks. “So, you’d rather me put you down and we go inside and have boring, normal sex in our bedroom, like always.” 

“Not always.” Kirk hits at James’ shoulder and laughs. “Oh my God, you’re such a manipulative bastard.” 

James wiggles his eyebrows. “Am I? Am I really?” 

“You know you are,” Kirk says, leaning in to kiss James. “How ‘bout we go onto our nice, secluded porch and you can fuck me on the porch swing?” 

“Well, if you really insist.” 

“Or on our deck out back where you can fuck me on one of our lounge chairs?” 

James smiles. “Out in the rain?” 

“Yes, James, out in the rain,” Kirk says, wrapping his legs tighter around James’ waist. James lets out a whoop and carries Kirk into the backyard.

Later, as the rain starts to slow, Kirk snuggles against James on their porch. “Well, that was, as always, a hell of a lot of fun.”

“Yes, it was,” James says, stroking his hand up and down Kirk’s back. “You feeling okay?” 

“Feel great.” 

“Feel good enough to go out and get something to eat? We’ll eat anywhere you want to eat.” 

“You’re so good to me,” Kirk says, leaning in and kissing James. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” James sits up, getting to his feet with his arms around Kirk. “Let’s go clean up, then how about we grill? I’ll make you some veggie something.”

“Grilled eggplant? Maybe some salmon for you?” 

James smiles and nods. “You’re the best.” He grabs a towel from just inside the house, wrapping it around Kirk. They’ve taken to keeping handfuls of towels near the deck, so they can do this whenever they want. He dries himself off and walks with Kirk up to their bathroom, turning the shower on as warm as he can. “C’mon, Quirk. Let’s shower.” 

Kirk steps into the water with him and smiles as they share another kiss.


End file.
